After hours
by dracosoftie
Summary: Draco catches Harry out after curfew. First in the After Hours series. H/D. Warnings for slash, language and explicit sexual content.


This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

It was fairly common knowledge that Harry Potter could be found wandering the halls and grounds of Hogwarts alone late at night. His legendary nightmares had not ended with the fall of Voldemort. Though they were much less frequent, they still drove him from his bed too often.

A wicked grin lit Draco Malfoy's face as he edged his way into the moonlit courtyard cut into the side of the castle. The Gryffindor sat on the low stone wall gazing down at the grounds, his breath fogging in front of him in the chilly late-October air. A whispered charm masked his footfalls and he crept forward, excited to catch the exalted boy hero out after hours all alone.

Harry was seemingly lost in thought, staring sightlessly out at the frost-tipped grass several stories below. Draco cast a surreptitious glance around and was pleased to note that they were well hidden in the courtyard, thanks to heavy draperies that covered the Ravenclaw dorm windows overlooking the stone alcove. It was late; no light escaped from the thick blue and bronze window coverings. He smiled and sent a quiet locking charm at the door he had entered through, ensuring they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Potter."

Draco infused the single word with as much venom as he could muster and was pleased to see Harry jerk in surprise and turn around, visibly tensing at the sight of his rival.

"Malfoy," he said flatly.

Draco's Prefect badge gleamed dully against his black Slytherin robes. He tapped it with a slender white finger, the sound loud in the quiet courtyard. Harry flicked his wand, apparently summoning his glasses from the shadows. He pulled them on and swung his legs over the wall so he was completely facing Draco.

"Out after hours, Potter? Tsk, tsk," Draco purred dangerously. Harry tensed even more, waiting to see what the Slytherin Prefect would do.

"Think you are above the rules, do you, Golden Boy?" Draco sneered. Harry's eyes narrowed. "I believe I'll enjoy this."

Harry rolled his eyes as Draco tapped his wand against his palm as he thought.

"Detention? Hmm. No, too easy for the Chosen One to ditch. Points, then?"

Harry started to stand.

"Just take the points and leave, Malfoy."

"My, my, Potter. Have somewhere to be? Hurrying off for a secret rendezvous?"

Harry's mouth tightened and he raised his wand menacingly.

"Threatening a Prefect, Potter?" Malfoy smirked, unconcerned. He knew the Gryffindor Golden Boy wouldn't attack him. He had Harry cornered and fully intended to push his advantage.

Harry's wand wavered and he lowered it slowly.

"Just take the bloody points and let me go, Malfoy," He ground out.

"Why don't we make this interesting, Potter?" Draco asked, his trademark smirk firmly in place. "Let's negotiate. We'll start at, say, 250 points."

Harry sputtered, his green eyes flashing with anger.

"For being caught out after curfew? Have you lost your mind?"

"Feel free to bargain, Potter. I am a very reasonable man, after all."

"Reasonable?" Harry's voice rose. "Reasonable? Two hundred and fifty points is reasonable?"

Draco smoothed his green-trimmed cloak with a look of boredom.

"That is hardly negotiating. Continue to waste my time and I'll continue to take points."

"Go ahead. McGonagall will just reverse it in the morning."

"Excellent. Let's do this the hard way, then. Make it 300 points."

"You bastard! You can't take 300 points. It's only October; Gryffindor doesn't even have 300 points yet."

Draco laughed.

"Pity. I guess we'll find out what happens when a house goes into negative points tomorrow at breakfast, won't we, Potter?"

Harry shut his eyes and prayed for patience. He was obviously going to have to play along with the vindictive Slytherin or risk the wrath of all of Gryffindor in the morning.

"Fine," he said stiffly. "What do I have to do?"

Draco arched a brow in challenge.

"It's your negotiation, Potter. You tell me what you'd be willing to do to win back those precious points."

Harry shut his eyes and huffed out a breath. Draco watched as it crystallized into a whitened cloud and dissipated.

"I won't hex you for a week."

"Oh, that won't do at all, Potter. That's hardly worth 300 points."

Harry shook his head. He had no idea what the Slytherin wanted.

"I'll give you 50 Galleons."

Draco scowled.

"Now I'm insulted, Potter. I'm filthy rich, remember? I hardly need your Galleons. No, I want something better. Something money can't buy."

Harry's thoughts raced. Malfoy was right. They both had vaults full of Galleons; either of them could easily buy whatever they wanted or needed. But what else did he have to give the Slytherin?

"I don't have all night, Potter. Shall I take the points, then? What happened to all that vaunted Gryffindor bravery?" Draco's condescending tone stiffened Harry's spine. He watched as Draco's mouth twisted into a suggestive leer and he lightly trailed his wand up his thigh, resting it on his crotch.

Harry's eyes frantically traveled around the stone courtyard. His gaze settled on the still-covered windows just one floor above. Was anyone awake in Ravenclaw? Draco couldn't seriously be suggesting Harry have sex with him to earn house points, could he? Right here, where anyone could see?

Draco grinned maliciously and licked his lips.

"Scared, Potter? Don't tell me you're an innocent. The ginger shrew hasn't had her wicked way with you yet?" Harry's scowl darkened at Draco's amused laugh.

"Oh, this is too good. Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived to Be a Virgin. I bet you've never even had a blow job, have you, Potter?"

Harry refused to answer the still-laughing blond.

"Poor, innocent Potter. Gryffindor House is going to be a rough place for you after they find out about all those points."

Harry steeled himself, gathering all the Gryffindor courage he had. He was about to give Draco Malfoy a blow job in plain sight of the Ravenclaw dorms. There was no help for it; he couldn't lose those points.

"A blow job is worth 300 points?"

Draco stopped laughing and looked at Harry appraisingly.

"No, I think not, Potter. Let's start the negotiations, shall we? A blow job – and it would have to be a good one, mind you – should be worth, say, 50 points."

Harry's jaw dropped. He'd be damned if he was going to take the Slytherin's cock in his mouth in full view of anyone who happened to wander by and still be 250 points in the hole.

"And what would earn back the rest?" He hated to ask. Harry was fairly certain he knew the answer.

Draco gave Harry a calculating look.

"A shag, I think. Yes, that sounds about right. We'll start with a blow job for those first 50 points, and if your courage holds we can progress to that 250-point shag. I think I'll rather enjoy having my cock up the hero of the Wizarding world's arse."

"What, right here in the courtyard?" Harry asked incredulously. The night had taken a bizarre twist. He half expected to wake safe in his bed and find it had all been a mortifying dream.

Draco looked around. He could see the faintly frosty outline of the grounds several floors below past the low stone wall Harry had been sitting on. There was nothing else in the courtyard save a few stone benches. It would be cold, uncomfortable and highly risky. Draco thought it sounded perfect. His cock, which had been slightly hard ever since he noticed Harry sitting alone on the wall, was suddenly hard as a rock.

"Yes."

Harry choked at that. Anyone could see them from the windows. Filch or a professor could happen by at any time. He should have been completely disgusted, but instead he felt his cock begin to stir. The thought getting caught made him even harder.

He closed the distance between himself and Draco in several slightly unsteady steps. Surprised grey eyes met his, widening into shock as Harry's hands reached beneath the folds of the Slytherin's cloak to fumble for his belt. Draco clearly hadn't thought Harry would do it, which strengthened the Gryffindor's resolve.

Harry's breathing sped up as he made quick work of unfastening Draco's trousers. He reached out with a tentative hand and softly caressed Draco's erection through silk boxers, registering slight surprise that the Slytherin was wearing Gryffindor red. Draco's breath hitched as Harry's hand slid up his painfully hard length, the feeling of Harry's heated palm dissipating the bite of the cold night air against his silk-clad member.

Harry ignored the chill of the cold stone as he dropped to his knees in front of Draco and breathed in the musky scent of arousal. Precome was already darkening the crimson silk that imprisoned the head of Draco's cock, and Harry darted out his tongue to lap at it. Draco groaned and brought his hands up, fisting them in Harry's dark hair. The Gryffindor didn't seem to mind as he mouthed Draco's cock through the now-wet silk. Harry pulled back enough to ease the waistband over Draco's hips, gently freeing his dripping cock from the confines of the silk. Without pausing, Harry leaned forward and engulfed Draco's cock in the wet heat of his mouth. He worked his tongue around the Slytherin's long, slender length, swirling his tongue from root to tip. Harry brought up a hand to gently squeeze and fondle Draco's balls, moving to grip the Slytherin's hip with his other hand to keep his balance.

Draco made a strangled noise as Harry swallowed as much of his cock as he could manage, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked. Watching the intensity with which Harry was devouring him was too much; Draco was close to coming. He pulled away from Harry, panting with the effort of holding back his release.

Harry's heavily-lidded eyes sought out Draco's, confused.

"You've earned your 50 points, Potter," Draco said shakily. "Are you brave enough to finish the job?"

Harry licked his lips, savoring the slightly bitter taste Draco's precome had left on his tongue. He nodded.

Lust flared through Draco when the dark head acquiesced, but he wanted to make sure Harry knew what he was agreeing to do.

"I'm going to fuck you, Potter. Tell me you want it."

Harry swallowed audibly. Merlin help him, did he ever want it. He wanted Draco Malfoy to fuck him in the Ravenclaw courtyard in full view of anyone who wandered past, consequences be damned.

"I – I want you to fuck me." Harry's cock ached with need. He looked Draco in the eye. "Fuck me, Malfoy."

Draco needed no further encouragement. He shrugged out of his cloak and transfigured it into a thick blanket, which he spread on the chilly stone. His hands went to his green and silver tie, unknotting it so he could pull it off.

"Get undressed, Potter."

Harry shucked off his trainers and began to unbutton the faded jeans he had thrown on a few hours ago when he left his room, unable to sleep. Draco finished ripping off his own shirt and moved on to pulling off Harry's jumper. While Harry's hands were trapped above his head in the thick fabric, Draco ducked down and took a small brown nipple in his mouth, nipping at it gently and then laving it with his tongue. Harry groaned, and the sound went straight to Draco's cock, which jumped painfully. Harry fought to free his hands and succeeded in pulling the thick wool jumper off his head, taking his glasses with it.

"Merlin, Potter. You look so hot without those bloody glasses," Draco rasped before he bent to claim Harry's mouth with a brutal kiss.

Harry moaned as Draco's tongue forced its way into his mouth roughly. He sucked on it gently before breaking the kiss to finish removing his jeans and boxers. He arched against Draco, desperate for friction against his neglected cock. Draco obliged, frotting against Harry as he sought out the Gryffindor's mouth again.

This time Draco broke the kiss, leaving both of them panting. He shifted to kiss and bite Harry's neck and collarbone, nipping with sharp teeth and then sucking at the golden skin to sooth it. He left a trail of marks down Harry's torso before skirting the Gryffindor's groin and suckling his inner thigh. Harry gave a groan of dissatisfaction, angling his hips to try to bring Draco's attention to his weeping cock.

Draco grabbed for his wand, murmuring spells that would stretch and lubricate Harry. The dark-haired man squirmed at the sensation but did not complain. Grinning, Draco repeated the lubrication spell on his own fingers and cock. Harry tensed when he felt a finger against his entrance. Draco circled the puckered ring teasingly with the pad of his index finger as he lowered his mouth to Harry's twitching member. He licked a wide stripe up the Gryffindor's cock, taking the head into the wet heat of his mouth at the same time as he plunged his finger into Harry's arse. Harry arched off the blanket at the sensation of being both breached and engulfed at the same time, moaning incoherently as Draco began to skillfully suck him off while he finger-fucked his arse. A second finger joined the first and Harry cried out as Draco crooked his fingers and rubbed against his prostate, sending a white hot burst of pleasure through him.

"Now, please," he begged the Slytherin.

"Begging already, Potter?" Draco drew back and smirked, twisting his fingers in Harry's arse.

"Oh, shit," Harry moaned. "Fuck, Malfoy. _Please_."

Smiling, Draco withdrew his fingers and positioned his cock at Harry's entrance. He nearly came at the sight of Harry wantonly grinding against him, pushing himself against his cock in his eagerness to be fucked. Draco eased the head of his cock past the ring of muscle, going slowly to allow Harry time to adjust.

Harry grimaced at the slight burn but continued to push himself against Draco, desperate to have the Slytherin fully seated inside him. Draco ground his teeth to keep from crying out as he buried himself balls-deep in the Gryffindor, fighting once again to stave off his orgasm as his cock was sheathed in Harry's almost unbearably tight heat.

"Merlin, Potter," he groaned. Draco drew back, pulling nearly all the way out before driving his hip forward and slamming back into Harry's arse. Harry cried out and lifted his hips to meet Draco's frenzied thrusts.

"Touch yourself, Potter," Draco commanded. Harry's hand fisted his cock, stroking in time with Draco's thrusts.

"Close," Harry panted, speeding up his strokes and tightening his grip on his cock, desperate for release. Draco slammed into him again and licked the shell of his ear.

"Come for me, Potter," he whispered.

Harry came hard, his arse clenching around Draco's cock and triggering the Slytherin's release as well. The two collapsed back onto the blanket, covered in sweat and come. Draco sighed and pulled out gently, kissing Harry in apology as the other man winced. They lay shoulder-to-shoulder for a few minutes as their skin cooled in the frosty night air, silent but for the sound of their ragged breathing.

"Would it kill you to brood indoors? It's bloody cold out here, in case you hadn't noticed," Draco said petulantly, lifting himself up on an elbow to glare down at Harry.

Harry laughed and snatched Draco's wand from the blanket, casting cleaning charms on both of them before he sat up to grab their clothing.

"I'm not the one who decided we needed to shag outside in October, Draco," Harry said as he handed Draco a pile of clothing, raising an eyebrow at the crimson boxers. "Three hundred points indeed."

Draco grabbed his wand back, transfiguring the Slytherin uniform back into a pair of black trousers and a grey cashmere jumper. He pulled Harry up off the blanket and the two dressed in silence before he ended the spell on it as well and it reverted to set of black professor's robes.

"Nightmare?" Draco asked Harry, who was crouched down, tying his trainers.

"Nah. Just felt like wandering a bit. And, of course, I was hoping you'd come find me, Professor Malfoy."

Draco grinned.

"Why Professor Potter, I'm shocked."

Harry grabbed the shiny Prefect's badge and his discarded glasses from the ground, straightening.

"You won't be the only one who's shocked if any of those Ravenclaws looked out the window," Harry said with a frown.

Draco smiled and laughed, taking an object the size of a cigarette lighter out of his pocket.

"The latest innovation from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes," he explained. "I promised George I'd test the prototype. It's a disillusionment spell that can disguise an area roughly the size of a quarter of a Quidditch pitch. Any insomniac Ravenclaw looking out the window would only have seen an empty courtyard."

Harry sighed in relief. It had been incredibly arousing at the time, but he knew both he and Draco could lose their jobs if anyone had seen them. He actually enjoyed teaching, and he knew Draco did too, although the head of Slytherin House would never admit it. Harry grinned as he thought about how mortified his Gryffindors would be if they knew their own head of house had very nearly lost 300 points for them.

"I doubt he'd be so free with his prototypes if he knew you called his sister a ginger shrew," Harry said sternly.

"It's a term of endearment. Ginny loves it," Draco said with a straight face. Harry just shook his head. He actually wouldn't be surprised if Draco did call Ginny that to her face. It was the kind of thing she'd find amusing. Her failed attempts to seduce Harry after the war were now Weasley lore, something to be joked about at most family gatherings.

"Missing something, Professor Malfoy?" he asked, gesturing with the Prefect badge.

"Indeed I am, Professor Potter. I had forgotten just how fetching spectacles are on you," Draco said, quirking a brow at the glasses. "I prefer you without, though."

Harry ended the transfiguration spell on both objects and handed one to Draco.

"Oh, Potter, you romantic," Draco teased as Harry held a hand out expectantly. "I suppose you expect me to repeat the vows, too?"

"Once every three years couldn't hurt, could it?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Draco slid the gold band onto Harry's ring finger with an indulgent smile. "Harry. My heart, my soul, my husband," he whispered.

Harry slid the matching band onto Draco's finger. "Forever and always," he replied.


End file.
